


Hale Family Reunion

by LittlePlasticMonster (Horribibble)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babysitter Stiles, Babysitting, Derek is too, Drabble, Everyone in the Hale Pack is a little shit, Except Talia, Family Reunion, M/M, Never Underestimate the Sadism of Werewolves in Large Groups, No really it's short, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Talia is helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horribibble/pseuds/LittlePlasticMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had no idea what he’d been getting himself into when he agreed to help the Hales out at their family reunion. </p><p>At least now he knew what Peter’s shit-eating grin had been about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hale Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why. I just don't. Originally a drabble I was too shy to post, then became a drabble that I was urged *to* post by the wicked awesome people over at the Sterek Campaign chat.

Stiles had no idea what he’d been getting himself into when he agreed to help the Hales out at their family reunion. Nora was usually beyond solicitous with him, so it hadn’t really occurred to him that she was making a _massive understatement_ when she’d mentioned that it was going to be a large gathering.

At least now he knew what Peter’s shit-eating grin had been about.

It seemed like a new Hale popped into view every time he blinked. The adults he didn’t really need to worry about, but the kids were starting to give him whiplash.

He seriously doubted that all _three_ of Cousin Freddy’s triplets were named Maggie. It didn’t help that they all took turns distracting him while _one_ of the other kids did their damnedest to trip him up.

It wasn’t fair!

He couldn’t even stay mad in the face of those gap-toothed smiles. He didn’t think anyone could, except then their Cousin Derek came around and proved him so, so wrong.

 

-

 

“Are you going to tell me your name, or should I just call you Broody McScowlerson?”

The other teen rolled his eyes. “Derek. I’m Derek Hale.”

“Stiles Stilinski.”

“Gezundheit.”

“Ha. See, usually people say that when they get a load of my learner’s permit.”

“I’m not even gonna ask.”

“Wise decision.”

“So what are you here for?”

“I came with the H-with Peter and Nora. I’m Owen’s sitter.”

“Owen, huh?” The other boy gave him a once over, a smirk curling at his lips, and Stiles was starting to think it ran in the family.

“Yeah. So?”

“So you’re doing a pretty crappy job.” Derek pointed past Stiles, arm angled up, extended towards—

Oh, not again—

            the roof.

“Owen Michael Hale!”

Derek laughed as Stiles sprinted towards the side of the house.

 

-

 

“Peter?”

“Yes, Talia?”

“Is that your babysitter on my roof?”

“It would seem that way.”

“ _Why_ is your babysitter on my roof?”

“I’m going to guess that it has something to do with Owen.”

“My son is up there, too.”

“My, Derek is growing. He’ll come into his paws soon.”

“Really, Peter?”

“If he doesn’t, Stiles will.”

“I’m getting the ladder.”

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not remain a stand-alone. Any prompts?


End file.
